The Last Good Day
by deducingthetardis
Summary: The Doctor visits Anne Frank the day before her sister dies, and shows her what her legacy will be. I am sorry if I offend anyone and its a really bad piece of writing sorry.


The last good day

Anne lay in her crowded bunk when she heard a strange noise. It ebbed and flowed like the ocean until it stopped. She looked up and saw a strange box in the room. So large it barely fit, so heavy it might drop through the floor, it had a strange(yet comforting) deep blue colour-deep in the sense that it felt dense and full of life- with words written on it in tidy letters. She stood up, legs aching with the effort to hold even her measly weight, and moved towards it. She was halfway there when I head popped. Startled, she fainted. It was a miracle no one else woke up. She woke up on a bed. It felt like clouds and smelt like roses. She stared at the ceiling, where a million stars had been painted, seemingly by hand. They almost twinkled. The colour of the sky was rang a faint bell in her head. She sat up and looked around. She still felt faint but a little stronger, perhaps, than before. Realising that she must be dead, she got up and opened the door to reveal a long corridor. It stretched on until it reached a door that seemed to radiate with energy. She was reaching for the handle when it was pushed open by a man. He was tall and dressed in a suit, which made him look severe and lively at the same time. He looked old(and a little sad) but 40 years seemed to leave him when he saw her up and about. He smiled and played with his fringe(she thought it was a fringe) "I'm glad you're up." He took her hand happily "we've got heaps to do! Lets go! Come on!" He said, dragging her into the next room. It seemed to shine- it was old and new at the same time, and full of weird and wonderful contraptions that she could never dream of. A dream! Surely that is what is was. Or death more likely. Could this happy man be death? God? The devil? She didn't know. She let go of her hand and looked at him. He seemed impressed by his own house, looking around like he built it from scratch. "Who are you?" She blurted out. "The doctor" he half yelled, running towards a strange machine of his. "That's not a name" she replied. Standing defiantly where she was left. "Nope. Now where do you want to go?" "...what?" "Anywhere in time or space. You know what, go to that door and open it, but don't step out." She stepped towards the door, and opened it. Outside was a sea of blue. Bright colours sprang from every direction. "This isn't a house!"she exclaimed loudly "Shes the TARDIS! I borrowed her! Look down!" shouted the doctor As she did she saw a planet that was swirls of white and light blue surrounded in a sea of deep, dark blue, almost black. "Is that... Earth?" She was dead, definitely. "Yup, get back inside and close the door, lets go closer" she stepped back inside and took a seat on the bench. "Where are we going?" "Earth" was his simple reply as he grinned to himself. The machine stopped on a busy street in the Netherlands. He gave her a big coat and scarf against the cold and gently tugged her outside. Her face was a mingled expression of happiness, surprise and sadness as she looked at the last place her family had been together. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks as the doctor led her quietly up the stairs. Inside she looked at the countless displays about her time there and her family. Then the doctor took her hand and led her towards a big book with a pen and messages in more languages than she could count. When he finally led her back to the TARDIS. Tired and overcome by tears he led her back to the bed of clouds and tucked her in. She woke up the next morning and asked her first and last request of him. "Doctor. I need to go back to the night before we were found. When I'm sleeping. I need to write something. Then you need to take me back... To the camp, to my sister. I need to be there for her." The man looked sad, but nodded, gesturing to the seat. "There's nothing else you want to see?" "No. She's going to die soon, I can see it, and so am I. I'm going back. After I write one more thing." "Ok" the sad man, because he was she realised, sad(and not because of her) man pulled some levers. The machines shook and he walked over towards the door "You'll need to be quiet. Bring it in here to write" She nodded as he opened the door. She walked silently and came back with a book and pencil. She wrote out a few lines (which she would never show the doctor) and walked back. As she walked back, a girl on the far side of the room stirred. Gently placing her hands on the girl's shoulder, she said "It all works out" confused the girl falls back to sleep and Anne walked back to box. The doctor took her coat and scarf. She moved to towards the seat. And waited. When the doctor finally stopped the TARDIS and walked over(all the bounce gone from his step) to get the door for her she turned to him and gave his a squeeze. Silently she exited the tardis with a grim determination.

Days later the doctor stumbled across the room where Anne had slept. On the bed, on top if the pillows was a note. The writing shook as the writing of any 15 year old with typhoid's might. It went- "Dear doctor. You turned up in the night with a machine that showed me the wonders of life. You made my life sweet in its last moments. Because of you, I am determined to face my last few days bravely, and help my sister in anyway I can. I'm sorry I can't help you. But I am glad that my dream comes true and that it helps people in some way. You showed me that there is still hope for humanity and that things do get better. I am happy that at least my father survived. Thank you, Anne"


End file.
